Unforgivable?
by I am who I am forever
Summary: Rikki thought Zane loved her, but when he does something unforgivable, she doesn't know what to think. Will Zane find a way to get Rikki to forgive him or is it over for good? I suck at summarys, story is better. Rating might change later is story.
1. Chapter 1

____

A/N This is my first story, so don't be too hard on me. It's kind of short.

Rikki's POV

Unforgivable?

Zane had texted me saying he had something important to tell me. He wanted to meet up at Mako. I was in the moon pool, waiting for him. A million thoughts ran though my head at once. What was he going to said? What if he breaks up with me? My thoughts were interrupted. When I heard footsteps.

"Zane", I called out.

"Sorry, I'm late," Zane said, as he walked in.

I smiled and said, "it's fine. What did you want to tell me?"

__

Zane's POV

When she smiled, it made me want melt. Little did she know I was about to break her heart. How do you tell the girl you love that you slept with her best friend and now she's pregnant? I really fuck up, big time.

"Zane, you o.k.?" Rikki asked.

I bounced back to Earth and look at Rikki and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine", I accused her.

She smiled back. I got down to her level and put my hand behind her neck. I pulled her closer to me and claimed her lips with mine. I had to kiss her one more time before I broke her heart.

"Zane", she said, when we broke way from each other.

"Yeah", I asked.

She looked me in the eye and said, "what's wrong?"

I sighed and said, "Rikki, I love you, but-"

She cut in and said, "of course, there's but."

"Let me finish, Rikki, I really love you, but I made a mistake. I'm really sorry. You have a right to be mad," I said, starting to ramble.

Rikki said," just spit it out already, Zane!"

"I slept with Emma and, now, she's pregnant," I quickly said.


	2. Author's note

Author's note

I need at least one review per chatper, for the next chatper to come out. So, please review if you like it! If you have any ideas for the story, please, tell me. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2

____

**Unforgivable?**

____

Rikki's POV

____

"She's what?" I said. It took a second to sink in. Zane slept with Emma. My best friend slept with my boyfriend.

Zane started to said, "I'm really sorr-"

____

"Don't talk to me, Zane. How do you tell me you love me and that you slept with my best friend in the same day," I said, trying to keep my voice down.

"Rikki, I really love you. Is there anyway you can forgive me?" Zane asked.

I can't believe that he could ask me that. He's a jackass. Right now, I really hated him.

"There is no way in hell, that I can forgive you, Zane! What you did was unforgivable!" I yelled. I left Zane there. I couldn't look at him any longer.

__

Emma's POV

I sat in my bedroom, thinking of how to tell Zane, that I'm not sure if he is the father of the baby. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said. My mother walked though the door. I haven't yet told my family that I was pregnant.

"Sweetie, is anything wrong? You have been tense, lately," She asked.

I put on a fake smile. "Everything is fine. It's just there's a lot going on at school. I'm fine," I accused her.

My mother smiled back and said, "o.k., if you need to talk I'm always here for you." I nodded and she left my room

__

My thoughts started to wander to if Zane had told Rikki yet. When he did, Rikki would kill me. My phone started to ring.

"Hello," I said, as I answered my phone.

"Hey, it's Zane."

"Have you told her?"

"Yeah. She took as good as you can inspect."

"Great."

"Well, Emma, I have to go. Talk to you, later."

"O.k."

We both hang up. I got a from Rikki. It said, "meet me at the moon pool, now!"

Just great, I thought. I left my house and started for the beach, thinking what I should say to Rikki.


	4. sorry, compilation

____

**Unforgivable?**

____

Rikki's POV

____

"She's what?" I said. It took a second to sink in. Zane slept with Emma. My best friend slept with my boyfriend.

Zane started to said, "I'm really sorr-"

____

"Don't talk to me, Zane. How do you tell me you love me and that you slept with my best friend in the same day," I said, trying to keep my voice down.

"Rikki, I really love you. Is there anyway you can forgive me?" Zane asked.

I can't believe that he could ask me that. He's a jackass. Right now, I really hated him.

"There is no way in hell, that I can forgive you, Zane! What you did was unforgivable!" I yelled. I left Zane there. I couldn't look at him any longer.

__

Emma's POV

I sat in my bedroom, thinking of how to tell Zane, that I'm not sure if he is the father of the baby. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said. My mother walked though the door. I haven't yet told my family that I was pregnant.

"Sweetie, is anything wrong? You have been tense, lately," She asked.

I put on a fake smile. "Everything is fine. It's just there's a lot going on at school. I'm fine," I accused her.

My mother smiled back and said, "o.k., if you need to talk I'm always here for you." I nodded and she left my room

__

My thoughts started to wander to if Zane had told Rikki yet. When he did, Rikki would kill me. My phone started to ring.

"Hello," I said, as I answered my phone.

"Hey, it's Zane."

"Have you told her?"

"Yeah. She took as good as you can inspect."

"Great."

"Well, Emma, I have to go. Talk to you, later."

"O.k."

We both hang up. I got a from Rikki. It said, "meet me at the moon pool, now!"

Just great, I thought. I left my house and started for the beach, thinking what I should say to Rikki.


	5. Chapter 3

********

Unforgivable?

_Rikki's POV_

I was walking around the moon pool, waiting for Emma to show up. How could she sleep with my boyfriend….. I mean ex-boyfriend? A little while later, Emma swam in.

"How could you do that to me, Emma? I thought you were my friend!" I yelled, as soon as I saw her.

"Rikki, listen, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I didn't mean to sleep with Zane. I was-," she said.

"I don't care, that you didn't mean to. You did do it."

She sighed, "if I could go back in time, I wouldn't have done it."

"But you can't. What is done, is done. It can't be changed. I hope you know, that you ruined my first true love and you wonder why I have problems trusting people."

"Rikki, can you ever forgive me?"

I could feel my face getting hotter. I clenched my hands in fists.

"Let me ask you one question, if I slept with your boyfriend and turned out to be pregnant with his baby, would you forgive me?"

"But, Rikki, I'm not sure if the baby is Zane's."

As soon as she said that she put her hand over her mouth. I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"Who's other boyfriends have you slept with?" I asked.

"Rikki, don't tell Zane, yet. I'm not sure."

" oh, you don't have to worry about me telling Zane. I'm not talking to him. Or you. You're a slutty bitch!"

I ran out to the beach. I ran into the water. I didn't know where I was going. I only knew one thing. I didn't want to be near anyone.

A/N Sorry it's short, next one will be longer.


	6. Chapter 4

**Unforgivable?**__

Emma's POV

I was, still, in the moon pool. Rikki had taken it better than I thought she would. She didn't kill me. What happens when Rikki tells Cleo what I did? I going to loss my two best friends over a stupid mistake.____

Rikki's POV

I was at my house, thinking of ways to get back at Zane. Then I remembered what Emma told me. I texted Zane, telling him to meet me at Juice Net. I didn't wait for his response, knowing that he would be there.

I walked into Juice Net. I saw Zane sitting at a booth, I when to go sit with him.

"Hey, Zane," I said, sitting down at the table.

____

"Rikki, what do you want?"

"Well, I was talking to Emma and she said something interesting ."

"You are making no sense, Rikki."

" She told me that she wasn't sure who's baby it is."

____

Zane's POV

I couldn't believe what Rikki just told me. Who else has she slept with? If I knew she wasn't sure I wouldn't have told Rikki.

"Rikki, why are you telling me this? Aren't you mad at me."

"Just thought you should know and I **am** mad at you."

She got up to leave. But, I couldn't just let her leave . I grabbed her wrist.

"Rikki, I really think we should talk about this."

She looked at me, her eyes soften. She sat back down and looked me in the eyes.

"Zane, I want to forgive you, but I can't. How do you forgive someone, who slept with your best friend?"

"I don't know, but, I just want you I'm really sorry. This is a mistake that changed my life. I might be a dad and… I lost you."

"Zane…"

"Rikki, you are the best thing that has ever happen to me. Can you ever forgive me?"


	7. sorry

**Sorry to all of you, who saw the gym thing. I didn't mean to. I was being stupid at the time. It won't, hoepfully, won't happen again. Again, sorry. New chapter will ,hopefully, be up by Thursday.**


	8. Chapter 5

**Unforgivable?**__

Rikki's POV

The way Zane said that made me want to cry, and I never cry. I still loved him, but I didn't know if I could ever trust him again.

"Zane, how did it happen?"

He had a pained expression. "Rikki, do you really want to know?"

____

I only thought for a second. Then I nodded.

"Fine. You know how Ryan dumped her a month and a half ago?"

I nodded.

"She was on the beach crying. I walked to her, to ask if everything was o.k. We talked for a while. We kissed and-"

"Wait, who kissed who. Zane, who made the first move?"

____

"I did, but, Rikki, I didn't mean to. It was just the moment and everything happening."

"I don't want to hear the rest."

He nodded.

"Zane, I still love you, but you cheated on me and betrayed me. I, just, don't know any more."

____

"I understand, baby, I mean, Rikki."

"Zane, I really want to forgive you. Can you give me sometime to think?"

He smiled. "Of course, Rikki."

I got up, and walked down to the beach. I really don't know what to do.

____

**A/N**

Should Rikki forgive Zane, but not Emma or should she not forgive Zane, then something happens that ties the two together?

Please vote and review!


	9. Chapter 6

**__****__**

WARNING;

there is material, not suitable for young viewers, you have been warned.

**Unforgivable?**

____

Rikki's POV

I went for a swim, thinking if I could forgive Zane for all that he did to me. Could I trust him, again? Having sex does not just happen, like Emma and he are trying to tell me.

I think there is more to the story. They aren't telling me the truth. I think I made my decision. I'll tell Zane tomorrow.

Zane's POV

After Rikki left, I called Emma and told her to meet me at the beach. She agreed. I got up from my table and started to walk to the beach. When I got there, Emma was already there,

"Hey, Emma."

She turned around and said, "hey, what do you want?"

"Rikki told me."

"Zane, don't be mad."

"Who else could the father be?"

"Well…Lewis."

"Wow, does Cleo know?"

She shook her head and said, "I don't think so. She hasn't talk to me about it."

"Fine, tell me when you know for sure who's the father."

The next day

Rikki had texted me, telling me to meet her at Juice Net. As I walked there, I was thinking if she had forgiven me. I walked into Juice Net and saw Rikki sitting at a table. I walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hey," she said.

"So…you decided?"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry. I can't trust you anymore. You hurt me, so much. I hope you understand."

"I do, I understand."

"Thanks, see you later."

"Bye."

She got up and left. My life is falling apart. I lost the best thing that has ever happen to me. I screwed up, big time.

****

Later that night

No one's POV

Rikki and Zane are both at a beach party. They saw each other, but didn't talk.

Rikki's POV

I was talking to some guy named Henry after a while, we went for a walk in the woods. We walked far enough away from the party, I could barely hear the music. He randomly pulled me into him and kiss me. I tried to pull away, but I couldn't free myself from him grip. He threw me on a picnic table, nearby. He got on top of me. I screamed, for him to get off me, but he smashed his lips to mine. I pushed him away and screamed, again. I lifted my hand, planning to burn him, but him grabbed my wrist, and pushed it hard against the table. It hurt so bad, as a reflex, I shouted, "OW!" He just started to kiss me again.

Then a voice roared though the woods, "GET OFF OF HER!"


	10. Chapter 7

********

Unforgivable?

__

Zane's POV

I heard a scream coming from the woods, I was having no fun at the party without Rikki. So I went to go check it out. I heard another scream, it was louder. I could tell it was a girl and she sounded like she was in pain. I broke into a ran. When I got to where the scream was coming from, I saw a guy pinning a girl to a picnic table. The girl was struggling trying to fight the guy off of her. At first I didn't know who the girl was, but then she lifted her hand. Right then and there I knew the girl was Rikki, with her blond curly hair. She was trying to use her power, but the guy grabbed her wrist and pinned it back to the picnic table. It made a snapping sound and Rikki let out another scream. I felt rage coursing though me and I yelled, "GET OFF OF HER!"

____

Rikki's POV

When I heard the voice, I turned around to see who it was, so did Henry. I was so shocked to see who was standing there. It was Zane. He started to walk closer and said, "get off of her."

Brett didn't get off of me and said, "and what if I don't."

Zane looked pissed and said, "I'll make you get off."

"Awwwww, that's sweet. You want to help a girl trouble, but if you try to get close to me blondie is going to pay."

Zane's POV

I knew that him calling Rikki that kill her. How do I get him off of Rikki without her getting hurt? Rikki was staring out into space.

"Even if I leave, I can still tell the police," I said.

He looked stressed. I walked closer and punched him in the jaw. He fell off the table.. He got up and looked Rikki in the eye and said, "I'll be back for you." He took off running into the woods. I thought about going after him, but then decided I didn't want to leave Rikki alone. I turned to look her in the eye. She looked at me for a minute and then to the ground and muttered, "thanks."

"Anytime."

Rikki didn't say anything for a moment,

"How's your wrist?" I asked.

"It's been better."

I took her arm and pulled it closer to me, so I could get a closer look at her wrist. There was a huge purple bruise covering it. Rikki winced in pain when I touched it.

"It looks like it could be broken," I said.

Rikki sighed. "Zane, thank you for that, but I'm still mad at you."

How could she still be mad at me?

"Rikki, I'm sorry. How do I show you how sorry I am? I really love you, with all my heart."

"Zane, if you really loved me, you wouldn't have spelt with Emma."

"Is there anyway you can forgive me?"

I already knew the answer, but I had to ask.

She looked me in the eyes and said, " there is only one way I'll forgive you."


	11. Author's note 2

************

A/n

Unforgivable is coming to a end, one more chapter. I need ideas for a new story. I prefer zikki, my favorite couple. If you have any ideas please private message me.

_Zikki4ever123_


	12. Chapter 8

Unforgivable?

Zane's pov

When Rikki didn't continue, I asked, "well, what is it?"

She looked me in the eyes and said, "I'll only forgive you if the baby isn't yours."

"But if it is?"

"There is no way I'll forgive you if you are the father of my best friend's baby."

"Ok, I'll tell you when I know."

She nodded and walked away. I watched her leave. I really hope the baby isn't mine. I started to walk home. The whole walk home, all I could think about was Rikki. I missed her so much. She was all I wanted. When I got home, I called Emma.

"Hello," Emma said.

"Hey, it's Zane."

"Oh, hey. What do you need?"

"When do you find out who the father is?"

"Next week."

"Ok, thanks."

"Why?"

I couldn't tell her that Rikki would only forgive me if I wasn't the father.

"No reason."

We said bye and hung up. I had to wait a whole week till I found out if I'm going to be a dad or not. A whole week before I found out if I loss Rikki. This was going to be a long week .

Rikki's pov

I was walking home, thinking about Zane. I couldn't believe that he betrayed me and I still love him. But there is no way I can be with him if he's a dad. How can I still love him after what he did was beyond me.

A week later (sorry, didn't feel like writting about the whole week)

Still Rikki's pov

Zane called me and told me to meet him at Juicenet. He was going to tell me if he was the father or not. I was walking there. Millions of thoughts were racing though my head. What if he was the dad? I'm really hoping he isn't. Though I would never admit it, I miss him. A lot. I walked into Juicenet and looked around for Zane. He was sitting in the back. I walked over to the table where he was sitting and sat down across from him. His face was unreadable. I waited for him to say something. When he didn't say anything I said, "well, say something."

"Rikki, I really love you."

"Zane, are you the father or not?"

I wasn't going to play games. His face scared me. He looked guilty, but then he broke into a smile and said, "I'm not the dad."

"Honestly?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, still smiling.

I leaned across the table and kissed him. I missed kissing him so much. He quickly returned the kiss. When we pulled away, he said, "You don't know how much I missed doing that."

"I think I do."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

We both leaned in and kissed again.

A/n

So, it's over or is it?

I'm thinking of doing a second ending where Zane is the dad and he has to tell Rikki that he is.

Vote

Should I leave Zikki happy or have a second ending?

I need ideas for my next story, please.

_zikki4ever123_


End file.
